Cruel Destino
by Rex-Kazami
Summary: El destino es un maldito al que le gusta reírse de las desgracias ajenas. Puede ser tan cruel cuando se lo propone, llegando a destruis la vida e incluso la felicidad de inocentes. Prueba de ello es una pobre alma, sujeta a una vida manchada por el dolor y la traición. Pero llegaran otros a su vida que le harán volver a creer, y recuperar la esperanza una vez perdida.


**Holaaaa! =^u^=**

**He regresado y con una nueva idea**

**Perdonnnnnnnn, sé que no tengo perdón, es que según yo iba a subir este nuevo fic el viernes pasado pero la floja de mi ¬¬ no lo termino a tiempo**

**REX: Floja ¬¬**

**YO: Cállate .**

**Se me ocurrió, por una extraña razón que desconozco, mientras veía Digimon Frontier XD**

**Así o mas perdida -_-U jejejeje**

**La verdad, no sé cuantos capítulos serán, no se a donde irá esta historia y desconozco como terminara, solo sé que la idea me intereso y decidí seguirla**

**Algo que debe decir, no va con mi estilo, por lo general me gusta tener todo bajo control, pero me di cuenta que tener toda la historia "lista" de cierta forma, tarde o temprano, termino perdiendo en el interés y la inspiración**

**Por lo que, tratare de dejarlo todo en mano de mi loca inspiración**

**Hice una promesa con mi musa y pienso cumplirla –w-**

**Espero y les guste**

**Así, casi lo olvido, esta mas o menos inspirada en la serie del 2003, dije más o menos por que termine cambiando prácticamente toda la historia original XD**

**Pero imagínense a todos de la serie del 2003, el ambiente y todo eso, a todos menos a Leo, a él le hare varios cambios que con el tiempo se darán cuenta WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ (risa malvada con rayos y truenos de fondo) ¬w¬**

**Sin más que decir…**

* * *

><p><strong>Cruel Destino<strong>

**Capitulo 1- Conociéndonos**

Hace años que el interminable deseo del hombre por llegar a superar a Dios, los llevo a su propia destrucción. La tierra dejo de ser lo que era. Crearon a seres "diferentes", mutaron a pobre criaturas sin ningún fin, más que el de superarse a sí mismos. Crueles experimentos, sin corazón, sin razón. Destruyendo las pobres almas de aquellos seres usados para tan viles actos. Con el pasar del tiempo, fueron creciendo, llegaron a tener mayor conciencia que la de los seres humanos, por lo que fueron al fin aceptados por la humanidad…

Estaban tan cansados, y como no estarlo. Habían corrido como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, y de cierta forma, así lo era. No podían llegar tarde.

Corrían con todas sus fuerzas. Debían llegar a casa antes de que la noche llegara, fría y seca, dominando todo lo que en su camino se encontrara. Sombras y oscuridad entre mezclados. Se habían perdido tanto en sus mundos que poco o nada notaron el rápido pasar del tiempo. Al darse cuenta, ya era muy tarde, no podían llegar tan noche, no ahora.

-Mickey… Donnie… apúrense!- Grito la tortuga de rojo al ver que sus pequeños hermanos perdían poco a poco las fuerzas.

-Ya no… puedo…- suspiro un muy cansado Mickey- Correr… más.

-Lo mejor… es… descansar- Decía el sabio Donnie, igual de cansado que los otros.

Y así lo hicieron, dándose cuenta que solo habían llegado a mitad del camino no pudieron más que dejarse caer en la agradable hierba. Estaban en el parque, casi anochecía, y estaban más que seguros que serian castigados.

Era mediados de diciembre, las fiestas se aproximaban. Y el frio había llegado a la ciudad para quedarse. Pero eso no les importó, era tanto el cansancio.

El viento soplaba, trayendo consigo una agradable paz. No llegarían a tiempo, así que sin más, solo se dejaron llevar por el sueño. No importando que hicieran, terminaron dormidos, arrastrados a los brazos de Morfeo, disfrutando de un agradable descanso del largo día que habían llevado…

Y al fin la noche llego, pero no sola, la nieve, fría y gloriosa cayó sobre la ciudad de Nueva York, dejando a su paso un hermoso manto blanco.

-Jajajajaja-

Una voz a en la lejanía. Una dulce risa, aquella que los trajo de regreso a la realidad, rompiendo con tan maravillosos sueños. Abriendo los ojos se encontraron de lleno con el cielo teñido de gris y los copos de nieve cayendo de este. No habían sentido el frio, tal vez por sus gruesos abrigos, pero sin duda ahora lo sentían.

-Pero qué carajo?!- El primero en explotar fue Raphael como siempre, él y su queridísimo temperamento.

Pero nada podían hacer, los otros dos pequeños estaban igual. Y como no dejarse llevar por la furia si se encontraban enterados en la nieve, solo con sus cabezas fuera de esta. Lo peor, era que la nieve que los cubría formaba graciosos diseños.

-Jajajaja- Hay estaba otra vez. El bromista riendo a carcajadas, una sombra entre la oscuridad.

-YA VERAS CUANDO TE ATRAPE, MALDITOOOOO!- Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras se removía sin control. Su odio era grande, y su ira crecía cada vez más. Pero que se podía esperar de Rapha.

Lo que menos esperaban era que en su loco ataque de ira terminaría por liberarlo. Estaba por lanzarse contra el que por el momento creía su más odiado enemigo, nadie le hacía eso y se salía con la suya. Se las cobraría y con creses.

-Genio, se te olvida algo- Le decía el desconocido, sin molestarse de escapar y correr por su vida. Siempre con esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro cubierto por su capucha, oculto para los demás.

-Rapha!- Gritaba el genio, aún bajo la nieve. Congelándose sin poder escapar- Sacarnos de aquí!

-Ya voy, ya voy- Debía sacarlos, lo sabía. Pero no podía dejarlo escapar.

-Rapha!- Mickey solo vía a su hermano acercarse a ellos, pero sin quitarle un solo segundo la vista al desconocido

-Que quieres enano?- Terminando de desenterrar a Donnie.

-Achuuuuuuuuu- No lo pudo evitar. El pobre de Mickey, aun debajo de la nieve, estornudo sin remedio en la cara de su muy enojado hermano.

-Rapha-

-Qué diablos quieres Donnie?!

-Se esta yendo!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas Miguel Ángel ya libre de su trampa de nieve.

-Qué?!

-Lo siento chicos, pero debo dejarlos-Decía con cierta pena, se había divertido mucho. Decir lo contrario sería mentirse. Sin duda, esa había sido una de sus mejores bromas –Me divertí mucho pero debo irme jajajaja

El verlo tratar de alejarse, moviendo su mano en despedida y con esa maldita sonrisa, fue suficiente hasta para el tranquilo Donnie.

-A donde crees que vas maldito cobarde?!

Y así fue como comenzó la carrera, los tres buscando atrapar al "gracioso" bromista. Corrían contra el viento, luchando con la nieve que en ningún momento había dejado de caer. Y el cansancio que poco a poco invadía sus cuerpos.

La noche hace tiempo que había caído sobre ellos. Cubriéndolo todo a su paso de sombras y oscuridad.

Corrían por callejones, calles bacías. Uno reía sin parar, un simple juego. Para los otros, solo esperaban el momento en que pudieran hacerle pagar por la "bromita". Venganza en todo sentido.

Sus bandanas ondeaban con el viento, y la nieve chocaba contra sus cuerpos, tan cruel, tan fría.

-Te atrapare!- Rugió un muy furioso Raphael lanzándose sobre su presa.

Sin duda, nada mejor que ser tacleado en medio de una tormenta de nieve. Como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer…

-Rapha!- Gritaron los pequeños corriendo hacia su hermano, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver que lo había atrapado.

-Auuu- Se quejaba del terrible dolor que sentía, se podría decir que el frio no ayudaba de mucho.

-No puede ser- Estaban tan sorprendidos, nunca en sus vidas esperaron encontrarse con eso.

Si, nada mejor que hacer.

-Son unos…- Los miraba la pobre tortuga en el suelo, ese bruto de rojo si que tenia mucha fuerza.

-Eres una…-

-Tortuga- Los miraba con cara "No se habían dado cuenta?"- Son muy despitados, lo sabían? :D

Y ante ellos, el rostro de una muy sonriente tortuga. Se podía ver el hermoso color verde esmeralda de su piel, aun bajo tanto polvo. Al fin, habían encontrado a alguien como ellos, nunca lo esperaron, pero al fin lo encontraron…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p><strong>No supe como terminarlo, así que mejor decidí dejar hasta ahy<strong>

**Solo diré que tratare ciertos temas**

**Y subiré un capi cada viernes**

**Se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentario**

**Sus reviews son los que evitan que me hunda más de lo que ya estoy, me ayudan a seguir adelante y me dicen que no soy una buena para nada**

**Trato de aprovechar este tiempo que me queda de vacaciones de la Universidad, por que después se que no voy a tener tiempo T-T**

**Ya saben cómo es**

**Maldigo el día en que me metí a estudiar Mecatrónica Q-Q**

**Lo bueno es que sigo buscando mi sueño, ya verán que algún día será una gran escritora y aprenderé a hacer pasteles y otros postres :D**

**Bye**

**REX KAZAMI**


End file.
